


Just Like Me

by SaiyanPrincess3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Platonic Dean and OFC, Reader Insert, Reader has a little sister, Reader is as obsessed with her car as Dean, Smut, mentions of hunts, platonic Sam and reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess3/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader and Dean are very similar and they are in a relationship. The reader's sister, Sierra, is best friends with Sam and is also very similar to him. The reader and Dean's relationship can be very rocky at times due to the fact that neither of them like to open up, at all. (I suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parallels

You could feel it, Dean was pulling away. You couldn’t entirely blame him though, you were too. Neither of you had ever been good at relationships. You both had always kept people at arms length. Neither of you wanted to suck anyone into the life that was you. It was all heartbreak and despair.

You had been a hunter since you were a child, just like Dean. You came from a similar background, dead mother, obsessed father, little sibling to look after. You little sister had left to find a new life only to come back when she realized she needed family. You and Dean were parallels. You guessed that’s what made it so hard. He knew you better than you knew yourself. You were fighting the same battles just in different time lines.

“[Y/N], I really just don’t want to talk about it anymore.” His voice was calm but his body language betrayed him. You had seen it in yourself a hundred times before, the shaking hands, the all-too-steady eyes. He was pushing you away just like you had everyone that had come into your life before Dean, but he was no different.

“Fine, I really don’t either, honestly.” He looked at you and could see himself as well. The clenched jaw, the pseudo apathetic expression. You were mirrors of each other. When he looked at you with his beautiful emerald green eyes you could see the pain in your [Y/E/C] ones staring back at you. When his mouth quirked up into that smug half smirk you could see the attitude in yourself playing through. You knew he felt the same way. It was plastered all over his face.

“Good. Can we just go to bed then?” There was a hint of mischief in Dean’s voice. You knew what he wanted from that moment. You were his escape as well as his carbon copy. He knew you would never turn down an opportunity to lose yourself in the pure carnal being that was Dean.

“Only if you promise we won’t be sleeping.” At your words Dean pulled you to him. Bodies crashed together at the same time your lips did. The kiss was desperate, needy, and full of all the words neither of you could say. You loved Dean Winchester, he loved you too but you both knew this was coming to a close. You both knew one of you would eventually end it to spare the other.

When your lips pulled apart they were swollen and your faces were flushed. “Let’s go.” Those were the only words you needed as you ran off to the bedroom you shared in the bunker, Dean chasing you playfully smacking your ass on the way.

You turned when you reached the door to your room and twisted the handle still holding it shut. “Oooh Dean!” Your voice was sing song as he made his way down the hallway.

“[Y/N], don’t torment me.” His was gruff and his pupils were blown with lust, you were sure yours were too.

“No tormenting, no toying. Just a simple question.” You knew you were chancing things because if anyone had done this to you, you would have bolted instantly. This was Dean, Mr. I-Don’t-Do-Relationships, and here he was dating you, and you were about to push the boundaries farther.

“And what would that question be?” He had reached you now his hands placed firmly on your hips and his mouth was nipping at your neck, sucking lightly.

“Do you love me?” His movements stopped abruptly. You had expected this. What you didn’t expect was the answer that followed. It took him a few seconds before he said anything, the silence stretched out between you. His face never moved from the crook of your neck as he spoke.

“Of course I do, [Y/N]. Why would you even ask that?” His voice sounded so calm and sure you couldn’t help but continue.

“Do you love me more than just your hunting partner, more than just your best friend?” Dean was still, so still you could hear the hear beats between the two of you.

“Yes…” His voice sounded defeated now, as if he’d just admitted something he had never hoped to before. “I fucking love you.”

“I love you too.” Those were the last words spoken for a long while. He pushed you back through the door to your bedroom. Clothes were pulled away in a frenzy and before you had realized what fully happened you were laying on the bed you two had shared for months. Dean’s hands roamed your body exploring a territory all too familiar to him. Those skilled hands knew just where to touch to turn you into a writhing mess beneath him. They moved over you with the skill of a man that knew exactly what he wanted.

His mouth was no different. He placed kisses on your blazing skin in all the right places watching you come undone beneath him slowly. One of his hands moved down to cup your heated core as the other tangled itself in your hair. His mouth was still placing wet kisses along your neck as he started to slowly rub two fingers teasingly along your wet folds. A soft moan escaped your lips as he continued pressing deeper with each pass of his fingers.

Dean was always an expert at teasing you until you hit your breaking point. He could tell just by how your body moved what you needed and when you needed it. You hips were rolling against his hand before he slowly dipped his fingers into your soaked heat, pumping in and out curling his fingers in a come hither motion. You arched against his body as the tips of his skilled fingers brushed against your sweet spot. He was kissing down your body, mouth pausing to suck and nibble at your left nipple before it continued its descent.

When he was kissing along the inside of your thighs your hips bucked, begging to feel his mouth against your slick folds. Dean obliged, using the flat of his tongue to lick a trail from your entrance up to your sensitive clit. A deep moan echoed from the back of his throat and the vibrations reverberated through your whole body. It was your turn to moan as Dean began twirling his tongue around your clit and sucked it into his mouth. Your hips bucked again as he continued his ministrations.

The familiar coil in your stomach was about to burst as Dean pulled his fingers from you before inserting his tongue. His hands moved to your hips holding you still as your vision was taken over by white. Every muscle in your body relaxed before clenching signaling your orgasm. Dean greedily lapped up your juices taking everything your body gave him.

Before anything could progress farther, you heard your sister returning to the bunker with Sam. You rolled your eyes and sat up slowly. They were supposed to be gone for another two days. You looked at Dean with a severe pout and he sighed before tossing you your clothes. The two of you dressed in silence and the tension from before the confessions had returned.

“[Y/N]?! I’M HOME!!!” Sierra yelled down the halls looking for you. “Of course you were.” Her face broke into a smug smile as you popped out of yours and Dean’s bedroom looking disheveled.

“Stuff it, Sierra. I take it the hunt went well?” She nodded taking your advice all too literally as she crammed a brownie into her mouth. Sam was coming down the hall behind her and he smirked at your appearance.

“Didn’t mean to interrupt. Dean still in your room?” You rolled you eyes. Younger siblings were the bane of your existence sometimes.

“Yes, he’ll be out in a few minutes. Don’t mess with him tonight, or me for that matter.” Sierra cocked an eyebrow as she watched you stalk off down the hall.

“Sheesh what crawled up her butt?” She looked back up at the giant towering at least a foot over her.

“Who knows… Her and Dean are probably fighting again.” Neither of them liked to intrude on your relationship with Dean but they couldn’t help hear the fighting while they sat in the library researching. If you were Dean’s parallel Sierra was Sam’s. They had chosen the easier, and probably smarter route, of forming an almost sibling-like bond themselves.

Sierra’s connection with Sam was part of what scared you so much about the idea of you and Dean going south. You didn’t know how she would handle leaving the bunker but you knew you couldn’t handle leaving your sister behind. Would you both stay? You didn’t think that would be possible even though Dean would never make you leave.

You padded through the halls of the bunker with no destination in mind. You knew Dean would find you eventually and you wanted to prolong that as much as possible. It wasn’t that you didn’t want to see him, it was more that you didn’t want to settle into the awkward silence that would inevitably ensue. There had been major confessions tonight and you knew that it was going to effect your relationship. You couldn’t remember telling anyone but Sierra that you loved her in years and even that wasn’t often.

Cringing internally, you heard footsteps coming from the hall outside of the kitchen. You turned and prepared yourself to see the apathetic face of the man you loved but instead you were greeted by Sam. “Hey.” You quirked your lips up into a half smile but didn’t respond. “You know if you want to talk…” His voice trailed off as he watched your expression drop. “Yeah… I didn’t think so.”

“Sam, not to be a bitch or anything but you’re probably the last person I’d talk to about mine and Dean’s relationship. You’re his brother, and yeah you know him better than anyone but that would cause to awkward shit and I already deal with enough of that.” You watched Sam’s face fall as he listened to your words. He knew you weren’t trying to be hurtful but he had always felt like he was on the outside of your life even though he was right there.

You had always kept Sam at arms length, more so than anyone else. Part of it was because you knew eventually you would be forced to leave and he was so much like Sierra if you didn’t he would have meant too much to you. You offered him a sad smile and patted the giant’s shoulder as you walked out of the kitchen again to continue your roaming pensive thoughts alone.

“Dean, let me in!” You could hear Sierra pounding on the door to the bedroom you shared with the eldest Winchester. “Come on! I need to talk to you!”

“Sierra, go talk to Sam! I’m really not in the mood for this!” You couldn’t blame Dean, Sierra was six years younger than he was. He cared about her but the age difference was too much to really make a connection with her on a level other than distant care.

You cleared your throat as you walked up behind your sister of four years your junior. She turned quickly instantly looking embarrassed. “May I ask why you’re attempting to break down my door?” Your voice was tense. “I thought I told you Dean wasn’t in a good mood tonight.” She rolled her eyes.

“Neither of you are ever in a good mood. You both sulk around here like it’s still the apocalypse.” You let out a sigh. “Seriously if one of you doesn’t start acting like a real human being instead of some cynical angsty emo teenager Sam and I are going to lose our freaking minds!” It was your turn to roll your eyes.

“If I’m not mistaken it was you that had the emo phase,  _little_  sister.” She glared at you instantly hearing your emphasis on the word little. “And last time I checked my mood was no one’s concern but my own.” You hated getting harsh with her but if you didn’t she’d never leave it alone.

“I really wish you would stop that. I’m freaking 25 for Christ’s sake!” Her cheeks were red with frustration.

“You’ll always be my little sister.” You made a point of ruffling her hair before moved passed her to a spare bedroom and slipped inside. You could hear her cursing you to Hell as she walked back to her room and slammed the door shortly followed by Sam retiring to the room he called his own. Everything was silent in the bunker as the four of you settled in separate rooms for the rest of the night.


	2. Mirror Image

You didn’t remember falling asleep in the spare bedroom you had claimed the night before. When you woke in a disheveled mess, joints aching from the awkward position you had slept in, Dean was seated at the foot of the bed. His eyes were trained on your face as you stretched and regained your bearings.

“You didn’t come to bed last night.” His words surprised you. Normally Dean would have never acknowledged you absence, you had stowed yourself away in a spare bedroom plenty of nights before when you needed to step back or felt Dean did and it always went unspoken.

“I figured you’d want some time to think about shit, not to mention I was frustrated and didn’t want to fight again…” Your voice faltered when you watched his expression change. This wasn’t your usual Dean. He was normally completely okay with your distance when you pulled away. He knew it was always a temporary issue that you would resolve yourself, if you could even call it an issue at all.

Dean didn’t respond vocally. The only answer you received was a curt nod before he stood up and walked out of the room. You watched after him, disbelief caking itself to your face. Your brain hadn’t even began to catch up to Dean’s behavior when your little sister decided it was time to ambush you. Letting herself in, like she always did, she plopped down on the bed and handed you a cup of coffee. Sierra knew better than to come at you first thing in the morning without a peace offering.

“So… Dean seems weird today?” You blinked twice and took a sip of the black gold in your mug before even thinking of answering.

“Yeah… Wait, how do you know Dean’s acting weird?” She shot a sheepish grin your way and the words starting tumbling out.

“Well, I may or may not have stopped him this morning and asked why you were sleeping in here and he may or may not have stuttered about love and feelings and interruptions before finding his first out and taking off for the kitchen.” The words flowed so fast from her lips you almost didn’t catch them all.

“SIERRA! If I’ve told you once I’ve told you a hundred fucking times, STAY OUT OF IT!” You were awake now. Leaving your coffee abandoned on the bedside table you jumped from under the covers and stalked out of the room.

“I LOVE YOU!” You rolled your eyes at your little sister calling after you. You knew she meant well but one of the main reasons you had left Dean alone last night was so he didn’t feel obligated to talk about what had been said and there she was prying herself into it.

“Yeah yeah…” You were already half way down the hall towards the library when you spotted Dean. He looked like he was heading back to the room you shared and his eyes were trained on the floor. You cleared your throat and he looked up. “Sorry about Sierra… You know how she is…” Dean just shrugged, you knew things were going to be awkward but you never expected this. “Well… I guess I’m gonna go hop in the shower…” You watched him tentatively, hoping that he would make one of his usual advances but it never came.

You sighed and turned to retrieve clothes for the day when Dean’s hand closed around your wrist. “How can you just act like nothing’s changed?” You turned back to Dean and stared up into those pools of liquid emerald while they bored down deep into your soul.

“I’m not… I… I just don’t want to press what I’m sure you don’t want to talk about…” A sadness touched those eyes that you loved so much and you instantly regretted your words. “I know you don’t talk about feelings, hell neither do I… I figured I should drop it and not talk about it again.”

“[Y/N], you can’t just not talk about it again, unless you didn’t mean it?” Your jaw dropped. How could he possibly believe that. You felt stupid as soon as the question played through your mind, the same way you felt like Dean didn’t mean what he said, he thought he didn’t deserve it.

“I meant it, Dean. I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t.” Sam was coming down the hallway now. Little freaking siblings man! They were everywhere! “Can we talk about this after I’ve showered and had a proper cup of coffee?” Dean sighed but released your arm.

“Yeah, come find me when you’re done.” With those words he turned and his beautifully bowed legs carried him towards the library.

“Everything okay?” Sam may have been younger than you but he towered over you by almost as much as he did Sierra. You looked up at the younger Winchester, his puppy dog eyes in fully effect.

“Sam, talk to my little sister and tell her to butt out.” He cocked an eyebrow at you. “I’m serious, Sam. Maybe she’ll listen to your giant moose ass.” Sam rolled his eyes at your comment.

“I don’t really know, [Y/N]. She’s pretty stubborn when she wants to be.” It was your turn to roll your eyes.

“I know someone else like that.” You shot a pointed look his way and he chuckled and shrugged his broad shoulders. “Just talk to her. She needs to learn to keep her pointed little nose out of mine and Dean’s business, she’s not helping.” Sam let out a small huff and you scrubbed your hand down your face. Why did it have to feel like you had two younger siblings now? Sure Sam was closer to your age than Sierra but even his mannerisms were the same as hers. Turning to walk down the hall you tried to leave your stress at the bathroom door.

You weren’t aware of Sam’s eyes on you as you made your way to take care of your morning needs. He smiled to himself slightly. You were so much like his brother in so many ways but he was sure you didn’t notice most of them. Yeah there were the obvious things, younger sibling, hunters, dead parents, obsession with pie that was probably more than a little unhealthy, but there were so many small things that he noticed. When he or Sierra made a ‘nerdy’ joke you and Dean’s faces were a perfect mirror image of each other. He caught you humming Metallica almost as much as Dean did, your eyes crinkled when you smiled a real genuine smile and when you really laughed you put your whole body into it.

Sam let out a small sigh as he watched you disappear. Sierra had been standing behind him since you walked away. “She’s an idiot sometimes I swear.” He chuckled “I’m serious, they both think the other is constantly going to leave but I don’t think either of them will.” She nudged Sam in the ribs with her elbow. “Hey, maybe you’ll be my actual brother one of these days.” The laugh that passed Sam’s lips wasn’t a chuckle this time, it was a full blown fit.

“I think we drive those two crazy enough. Oh, you sister wants you to 'butt out'” She glared up at her best friend. “Her words not mine. Come on, Sierra we should probably find another case.” The idea of combing through newspaper articles wasn’t appealing to the youngest member of your hunting party, she’d rather spend her days curled up with the old lore books but she submitted and trudged to retrieve her laptop.

* * *

The hot water against your skin was a heaven sent. The calming effect was almost instantaneous. You let out a soft groan as you felt your muscles relax in the steamy shower. You were so absorbed in forgetting the possible argument that waited outside that bathroom door you didn’t hear it open, someone walk in, and then close again.

“You always hum while you shower.” There was a fondness in the gruff voice you loved so dearly, you couldn’t help but chuckle slightly. You hadn’t even noticed you were humming.

“So do you.” A soft smile spread across your lips as you peeked your head around the shower curtain. Dean was leaning against the sink with a smile to match yours splayed on his handsome features. Moments like this were what you loved with Dean. Things didn’t feel like they were so difficult when he would make a joke about something you both did or when you would laugh seeing him make a face you’d made hundreds of times before. Your moment didn’t last long unfortunately.

“Did you think I didn’t mean it?” His question was abrupt and vague but you knew instantly what he was talking about and ducked back behind the curtain. “Don’t avoid this, I know, I’m the master at avoiding talking about this shit but you can’t drop that then disappear for the rest of the night.”

“I didn’t disappear, Dean. You know sometimes I sleep in the other room.” You were scrubbing shampoo into your hair scraping your scalp with your nails. “I just didn’t assume it would be a big deal.”

“It was.” The conversation was far from over but Dean had never been one to articulate his feelings.

“Well, sorry. I didn’t know.” He sighed in response before you heard the shower curtain pull open again, the cold air hitting your wet body. Dean’s arms snaked around your waist as he placed kisses all along your neck down to your shoulder. “I thought you wanted to talk?” Your voice held a hint of annoyance and Dean didn’t respond. His mouth continued to plant little kisses while his hands ran up and down your sides. “Dean… Come on…”

At your protest Dean pulled away. “I’m sorry.” His eyes were sincere when you turned to look at him. “I missed you last night.” You couldn’t remember if you’d ever seen such a calm sadness lingering in Dean’s emerald eyes.

“And I’m sorry for that.” You placed your hands on his chest you rested your head just about them. “But I’m done in here, I haven’t had a real cup of coffee, and” Your stomach growled to punctuate the point you were about to make. “I’m starving.” Dean pouted theatrically as you stepped out of the shower and into the chill of the bathroom.

“I’ll be out when I’m done.” You chuckled at the defeated tone as you quickly dried off and slipped into one of Dean’s flannels and your most comfortable jeans before slipping out of the bathroom.

* * *

Sam was in the kitchen pouring what was probably his fourth or fifth cup of coffee that morning when you walked in. “Hey.” He turned and a grin spread across his face. “I had an idea. We’ve never been on a hunt just you and me. Let’s take a case.” Sam looked utterly confused at your words. It took him a second to comprehend what you were saying before he spoke again.

“You want to go on a hunt with me? Leave Dean here and go on a hunt with me?” He cocked an eyebrow, clearly skeptical of your motives. “What’s going on, [Y/N]?” You let out a small sigh.

“Nothing’s going on. I’ve been on more hunts than I can count with Sierra and Dean I just figured a change of pace would be nice.” He was still eying you not fully believing your words. “I caught wind of a case a few states over, probably a week of work. I’m not entirely sure what it is yet but it’s definitely our kind of thing.” Sam was pouring you a cup of coffee at this point, his face was relaxing back into his normal expression.

“I have no problem going but you’re going to be the one to tell Dean you’re benching him.” Your gaze trailed off towards the bathroom and you knew your boyfriend was not going to be happy about this one. “Have fun with that conversation.”

“Maybe he’ll go on a hunt with Sierra or something. I’m not benching him I just want to hunt with someone new for a few cases.” Sam’s eyebrows raised again.

“So it’s a few cases now?” You internally cursed yourself. “I thought it was just the one.”

“One, a few, we’ll decide when we see how we work together, just us.” Sam only chuckled as he walked out of the kitchen, probably off to tell Sierra he was taking a case with you.

* * *

“Dean I don’t see why it’s such a big deal! I’m hunting with Sam, so what?!” Dean’s face was livid. He had been arguing with you about this for the last forty five minutes.

“So what?! SO WHAT?!” You rolled your eyes at his dramatic repetition. “Why?! It’s always been that you hunt with me Sam hunts with Sierra. Our system fucking worked, now you’re just up and changing it on a fucking whim!”

“I’m not fucking changing anything! I still hunt with Sierra when I feel like it I just figured maybe I should spend a little time with Sam! Shit! Is that such a horrible thing?” Dean’s chest was heaving, breath ragged. His eyes were almost black, his pupils blown out. Sam and Sierra were both standing on the other side of the library in complete shock. It was like watching a car crash when you and Dean argued. It was horrible and they both wanted to run but neither of them could look away.

“[Y/N], we could take the hunt maybe?” Sierra’s voice was quiet and if you hadn’t been trained from a young age to always hear her you wouldn’t have.

“No, maybe you can go on a hunt with Dean or something. Garth’s not too far out, you got along with him, didn’t you?” Sierra didn’t answer. She was always trying to keep the peace but she wouldn’t argue with you when you had your mind made up.

“Yeah, Garth was cool. I'll… Just, uh… Go call Garth.” Sierra was scurrying from the library as quickly and quietly as she could, leaving Sam alone to try to mediate.

“You’re just hell bent on this fucking case with Sam aren’t you?” Dean’s voice was calm now. You knew that most people would take that as the fight winding down but you knew better. Dean was calculated now.

“I’m going, that’s that! You don’t have to like it, and I don’t need your permission.” Without another word you slung your duffle up over your shoulder and stormed out of the library, but not before grabbing Sam by the open edge of his jacket and dragging him along with you.


	3. Trading Places

Sam looked out of place in the passenger seat of your 1970 Dodge Charger, but then again, everyone did that wasn’t Sierra. Dean always refused to ride in your car.  _“Baby will get jealous.”_ You smiled fondly remembering all the times you’d heard him say that. You couldn’t blame him though you loved Dolly just as much as Dean loved Baby. You had always wondered about her nickname but your dad had been very cryptic about it and it wasn’t in your heart to change it now.

“So, get this,” Sam’s sudden speech pulled you from your reverie. “it was just released that they found some sort of mucus at the crime scenes. Maybe a shifter?” Your eyes darted to Sam for a second.

“Bless that hotspot, maybe. We’ll have to see when we get there… But, wait, why would a shifter… shift at a crime scene? Is the damn thing just trying to confuse and freak out civis? Could it be ectoplasm?” Sam chuckled quietly, he had been asking himself the same questions only minutes before and if Dean was with him he would have been too.

“Who knows? Regardless, it’s looking like it may be a shifter so we’ll be trekking through some nasty places to hunt it down.” You cringed thinking about the last shifter you had gone after with Dean. You had been left searching through the most disgusting sewer you had ever had the displeasure of seeing.

* * *

_“_ _Dean, we are too pretty to be wandering through a waste pipe.” You could almost hear Dean’s eyes roll as an amused smirk played at his lips._

_“I think you’ll survive. We can get dirty now and spend all night getting clean when we get back to the motel room.” His voice was laced with an undercurrent of lust._

_“Don’t distract me or I’ll drag you out of here and ravage you in Baby now.”_ _He rolled his eyes_ _again_ _and chuckled at you._

_“She’s going to get jealous if you keep attacking me in the backseat.” It was your turn to roll your eyes._

_“Dolly is already jealous that I spend more time in Baby than I do her, I think Baby will live.” All conversation was cut short when the tell tale noises of the shifter were heard down the pipe a short way._

* * *

Hunts with Dean had always been full of quips and sassy remarks. Hunts with Sierra felt like you couldn’t relax until she was safely back in the motel room. The giant puppy of a man sitting next to you, well who knew what hunts would be like with him. Sure, you’d hunted with Sam before, but only when Dean was there. He’d grumbled when you and Dean had barked orders and many a sideways glance had been shared between him and Sierra. Now that he was sitting in  _your_  car, working on  _your_ laptop, talking to just  _you_  about the things he was finding and it all seemed so much more relaxed.

Sam was younger than you and it only seemed obvious that you would take the point on this case but it wasn’t like hunting with your sister and it wasn’t like hunting with Dean. There was an easy friendship building inside the classic beauty of a car as it sped down the highway towards Nevada.  There was no arguing over who picked the music, Dean wasn’t here to be a tyrant about it, no complaining about the lack of air conditioning in Dolly, Sierra wasn’t there to act like a child. You loved your boyfriend and your sister but you hadn’t realized how much of a break you needed until you had it.

A change of scenery had always been how you’d deal with the monotony of life. Sure, you traveled across the country hunting all manner of things that go bump in the night but that didn’t mean you couldn’t get bored. Sometimes you’d have to take Sierra and drop her at Bobby’s to go on a hunt with someone else for a few days. She never complained and neither did he. Bobby knew you as well as he knew Dean. He had always attempted to time the visits between your family and the Winchesters at different times, though.

“Bad enough I had to deal with two of ya idjits at once, didn’t need all four.” His tone had been affectionate. You had sensed it had more to do with your fathers than anything. Bobby had been keeping them apart as well as he could since he met them both. You couldn’t blame him. Who needed two obsessive, crazed, alcoholic hunters on a mission of vengeance in the same house?  

It was no surprise that after they had both met their ends from their obsessions that you had met the Winchesters dropping Sierra off to go on a solo hunt. You had heard of them of course, what you hadn’t expected was that they had heard of you.

* * *

_“_ _If it isn’t the idjits I haven’t heard from in a month! Get your asses in here!” Bobby was always happy to see you and Sierra alive and well. “Dropping off the kid sister, [Y/N], or is this a social call?” You smiled slightly. Bobby knew your habits better than almost anyone alive._

_“It’s been six months on the road with her, what do you think?” Sierra shot you a bitch face as she retreated to the piles of books Bobby had lying around._

_“Okay, I’ll have to cancel some plans I had but it’s not an issue.” Bobby was already reaching for his cell phone when the sound of an engine made an appearance outside. “Balls…”_

_“Expecting someone, Bobby?”_ _The man scrubbed a hand down his face and muttered something about avoiding this for years. “You okay, old man?” You cocked an eyebrow at your surrogate uncle._

_“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be right back.” There was a hint of annoyance in his voice as he walked out the door to meet whoever had showed up. Sierra was already at the window spying._

_“[Y/N]! Come look at this! Tall and handsome and taller and handsome just showed up!” You rolled your eyes._

_“Can’t be that big of a deal, Sierra.” Even though you vocally dismissed her you were at the window in seconds._

_“Not that big of a deal? Look at them!” You eyes fell on the two men approaching the house. You could see Bobby sighing in defeat as he begrudgingly followed. You examined the shorter of the two, all muscles,_ _bow legs,_ _and swagger as he made his way across the yard to the house. Short sandy blond hair and green eyes like you’d never seen. Backing away from the window before you could be caught ogling like a school girl_ _you turned to your sister._

_“_ _Okay, they’re definitely something to look at but so what?” Sierra rolled her eyes as she turned away from the window. She ran her fingers through her raven hair as her icy blue eyes fixed on you._

_“Don’t even, you were totally checking out Mr. I’m-A-Badass out there.” Her snicker and cocky grin forced a smile from your lips._

_“Yeah, yeah, like I said, something to look at.” The door opened behind you and the two men you and your sister had been watching entered the dusty old house, Bobby right behind them._

_“Dean, I done told you, don’t even try it!” Bobby was reprimanding one of the men as they walked over the threshold._

_“Why am I the only one getting a lecture here? I am no more likely than Sammy-” That’s when it clicked in your head. Sam? Dean? Hunters that know Bobby? Shit… You were looking at the Winchesters._

_“You know exactly why, ya idjit!” Bobby turned to you at that moment. “Don’t you think about it either, [Y/N]!” Dean’s eyes met yours at that second and there was a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. “Sam, Dean, meet [Y/N] and Sierra [Y/L/N]. They’ve been coming here just as long as you have stayin’ when their daddy left them.” Sam moved forward and held a hand out and Sierra instantly took it, greeting the tall man enthusiastically._

_“Wait, you’re the [Y/L/N]s? Bit smaller than I expected. You don’t look like you could have done the things you’re credited with.” Dean’s voice was laced with teasing and you simply rolled your eyes._

_“Yeah nothing like belittling one of the best hunting duos around the first time you meet them, huh?” Sam burst out laughing as he watched you take Dean’s shit and throw it right back._

_“Oh, sweetheart, you’re looking at the best hunting pair around.” You faked confusion and looked to either side of you._

_“Bobby, you got a mirror hiding here somewhere?” Another roar of laughter from Sam with Bobby joining in this time._

_“Okay you two, you’re both pretty, cut the crap.”_

* * *

If you had based everything on your first encounter with the Winchesters you would have never thought that you’d be living with them, happily… well kind of happily, dating Dean, and hunting with Sam. “You okay over there?” Sam’s eyes were fixed on you as you sped down the highway. “The town’s off the next exit, there’s a hotel we can crash at once we hit the city limits.” You nodded curtly. You weren’t going to discuss your trip down memory lane with Sam tonight.

Fifteen minutes later you were unloading Dolly and traipsing into the dingy motel room you would call home until you had taken care of whatever threat was in this town. It was too late to want to go to the bar so you sent Sam for a bottle of whiskey to share in the room.  Before you could even sit down to unlace your boots the phone in your pocket was ringing. Pulling it out quickly you saw Dean’s name splayed across your caller ID.

“Hey, we just got in for the night.” You flopped back on the bed, legs still hanging over the edge.

“That’s good, going out tonight?” There was an edge to his voice but you ignored it.

“Nah, sent Sam to the liquor store, gonna stay here and relax before the real work starts, we may have a shifter.” A small sigh sounded through the phone.

“You hate dealing with shifters.” It was a simple statement with so much meaning to you. The man knew you, he knew you hated shifters as much as he hated witches.   
“Well, they’re disgusting. Who the hell just leaves a pile of mucusy skin laying around?” Dean chuckled and you could hear the squeak of the bed you shared as he climbed into it. “Sierra driving you crazy yet?”

“No, she’s looking for a hunt, insisting that we do something while you and Sam are gone. I suppose it couldn’t be worse than sharing a hotel room with Sammy.” As if he could hear his name, Sam walked back into the room holding a grocery bag alone with the brown paper sack that carried your liquid relief.

“Eh, it’s not so bad traveling with him. He keeps me company and I get to drive Dolly for once.” A smile pulled at your lips, you really had missed driving your car. She was all you had left of your father besides his journal.

“Baby is going to miss you in her passenger seat.” Dean’s voice sounded nostalgic. “I may make Sierra ride in the back so she doesn’t feel out of place.” You couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up. You could practically see the indignation that would spread across your little sister’s face if Dean actually made her ride in the back while there were no other passengers.

Sam held up the bottle at this point, staying quiet to allow you your phone call. “She’d be so pissed. Don’t make me deal with that when I get home.” You had stood and crossed the room during this statement. You took the bottle from Sam and tipped it back taking a swallow. “I think I’m gonna retire for the night, I’ll call you when we get back in tomorrow.” You heard Dean sigh again.

“Okay, baby, night.” You said your goodnight and hit the end button before dropping into the chair across from Sam at the little table, pulling a glass to yourself and pouring a generous amount of the amber liquid for yourself. Relaxation and light conversation with Sam filled the night until you both collapsed into your separate beds to sleep the four hours you needed before the work started in the morning.  


	4. Falling Back

“Seriously, Sierra?” Dean’s voice was exasperated but held a fondness only reserved for one’s family. “How did you even do this? It looks like sixty seven pies simultaneously exploded in here.” The small sheepish grin on her face made her look like she was ten instead of twenty five. Dean just shook his head waiting for her response as he began moving around the kitchen cleaning slowly.

“Well… I know you’re not exactly thrilled about [Y/N] going on a hunt with Sam… I was trying to make you feel better, you know be all sisterly or whatever and… Apparently I’m not the best in the kitchen.” Her explanation was lacking and he still couldn’t understand how trying to bake a pie had caused such havoc. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose as he stopped for a moment to reevaluate the mess that was his normally pristine kitchen. “Dean, don’t worry about it… I’ll clean it up.” Her smile had faltered and she looked so disappointed in herself that he couldn’t help but want to make the girl feel better.

“Hey, I appreciate you trying to do this for me but you’re about as adept in the kitchen as Sammy. How about you leave it to me and your sister from now on?” The teasing smile was back on Dean’s face as he watched Sierra’s features lift. “I’ll help you clean this mess up.” The two moved around the kitchen working swiftly to clean the destroyed pie… Well what Sierra said was supposed to be a pie.

“Hey, Sam can make a fantastic grilled chicken salad.” Dean rolled his eyes at the girl six years his junior and chuckled softly.

“That’s not real food, Sierra.”

* * *

“Shit!” Your voice echoed through the sewer you were currently chasing a shifter in. You had been cornered and the shifter was bearing down on you now. You couldn’t see Sam from behind the looming figure of a man that had just been murdered and had his literal identity stolen. The mucus and skin from the shifters last change was still laying not even five feet from where you were, your lack of weapons distressing you.

“Hunters always think they’re invincible. I’ve got you now though, pretty little hunter girl.” The breath pelting down on your face was horrendous. The stench echoed through your head and made you gag.

“The only thing you’ve got is a serious case of bad breath, buddy. I think I may have a mint in my pocket-” A quick slap to the face cut you off mid sentence. You turned your face back to the shifter that had just struck you. “Oh, is gum more your thing?” Another slap had your head reeling.

“You should watch your mouth, bitch. I’ve got you right where I want you and you still think you can act cute?” You rolled your eyes and forced a small smirk to your lips.

“I’m always cute, I mean come on! Look at me!” The shifter threw a punch this time connecting with your jaw. You could feel a nasty bruise in your future. Before the shifter could come up with a verbal response to your wit you hear the gun shot ring through the disgusting creatures make shift home. The shifter collapsed in front of you and a smile spread across your face as the younger Winchester came into your view. “Shit Sam, took you long enough!” He rolled his eyes and held a hand out to help you off the ground.

“Dean’s going to freak when he sees the bruises you’re gonna have.” You pursed your lips not wanting to think about your boyfriend’s reaction to the plethora of black and blue marks that will surely be covering your skin by the time you make it back to the bunker.

* * *

It only took an hour for Dean and Sierra to clean up the abomination that had once been the kitchen. They were sitting in front of the television watching season two of Game of Thrones. Sierra wasn’t paying attention though. She was busy on her phone trying to find a case. Dean had agreed to a hunt with her since you and Sam were still gone. Half an hour later his phone was ringing and your name was splayed across the screen. He quickly answered and heard Dolly’s engine in the background.

“Hey baby. How’s the case going?”

 _“_ _It’s finished. We got the son of a bitch and we’re coming home tomorrow.”_ Dean could hear the exhaustion in your voice. He wondered how long it had been since you slept more than a few hours. Sierra was sliding her phone over to Dean to show him the headline that she had found.

“Well, looks like Sierra caught a case for us to take so we may not be here when you get back.”   
 _“Oh… That’s good. What’s it look like?”_ Dean couldn’t mistake the drop in your voice.

“Werewolf. It’s in Oregon. Six victims so far all the hearts have been ripped out.”

 _“Okay. We just got back to the hotel, I’ll talk to you later.”_ He knew it was a lie. Dean could still hear Dolly’s engine purring through the phone. Before he could even answer the line went dead.

* * *

“We can just rest up tonight and find another case.” Sam was staring at you. He’d never heard you flat out lie to Dean before. The two of you were still fifteen minutes away from the hotel you had been calling home for the last six days.

“We’re not going back to the bunker?” You shook your head slightly, not taking your eyes off the road. “Is everything okay?” Sam’s eyes were still trained on your face. You were watching the road with a blank expression but your body language betrayed you, your hands were gripped so tightly on the steering wheel you were white knuckling and your jaw was clenched.

“Yeah, Sammy. Everything’s fine.” You pried one of your hands off the steering wheel and cranked the radio up, blasting Van Halen’s ‘Hot for Teacher’ through Dolly’s speakers. Sam knew from countless road trips with Dean this was the end of the conversation.

* * *

Spending time in Baby without you or Sam was definitely different. Sierra was an enthusiastic passenger. She never complained about the music and even sang along when she knew the words. It took about 23 hours to get from Lebanon to Oak Hills, Oregon.

“Have you talked to [Y/N] today?” Sierra’s voice broke Dean of his reverie as they pulled into a motel parking lot.

“You know I haven’t. We’ve been in the car all day.” He heard the young girl sigh. She only wanted the best for Dean and her sister but they were both so stubborn.

“You should probably call her when we get checked in… I think her and Sam found a new case but…” Dean shot Sierra a look and she let her voice trail off.

“I’ll text her, if she’s on a case with Sam I don’t want to distract her.” Sierra sighed again. She knew you and Sam were hunting a pack of ghouls a few cities away from the bunker. She’d seen the case and passed it along after she had already found the werewolves in Oregon.

“Quit being a pansy ass and call my fucking sister, Dean.” The sharp tone in Sierra’s voice caused Dean to snap his eyes in her direction. “I’m sick and tired of the two of you acting like you’re not perfect for each other when everyone else in the world can. Hell, even Cas can see if and he’s freaking oblivious!” Dean’s mouth was hanging open slightly as the girl exited the car and strode off towards the office to check them in.

* * *

“Well… That was easier than expected.” Sam was wiping his machete on a rag. The filthy ghouls were obviously stupid too. You sighed and flopped back on one of the beds in the motel.

“Yeah… Too tired to drive back to Lebanon though.” You stretched your arms above your head and arched your back. All your joints and bones that could pop did. Sitting back up you looked at Sam and he was holding a beer out for you. “I think tonight’s a night for something a bit stronger. Do we still have whiskey?” Sam rolled his eyes and pulled the bottle from the duffel bag.

“Has Dean called?” You shook your head as you pulled a drag off the bottle. “Have you called him?” You shook your head again swallowing deeply. You stood up and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of your duffel bag. “I though you quit that…” Sam’s face was concerned.

“Goes great with whiskey, Sammy.” Those were the last words shared between the two of you that night. You stepped out of the motel room and pulled a cigarette out, put it between your lips, and lit it. You had almost finished your smoke when your cell phone began chirping at you. You retrieved it from the front pocket of your jeans and saw Dean’s name. You let it ring twice more before answering. “Hey Dean…” You picked the bottle up from the ground next to you and took another drag off of it before flicking your cigarette into the parking lot.

 _“How are things going, babe?”_  His voice was tense. You thought maybe Sierra was getting to him.

“Great, things are done. We’ll be back to the bunker tomorrow. How’s Oregon?” You could hear the motel door close in the background then your sister’s voice asking if was you on the phone.

 _“Good, good. We should have this wrapped up tomorrow.”_  You nodded even though Dean couldn’t see you.

“That’s good. Ghouls are getting more stupid as time goes on it seems.” The conversation was so forced you almost wanted to end it.

 _“Disgusting bastards…”_  You heard the chuckle you loved so much and you couldn’t help the smile that pulled at your lips.

“Yeah… Worse than witches.” There was a pause and you could hear liquid sloshing in a bottle. Dean was probably doing the same thing you were.

 _“I don’t know about that, not much is worse than witches.”_  It was your turn to take a pause for a shot.

“I think ghouls top witches on the gross scale, baby.” You couldn’t help but think that if you hadn’t been a stubborn ass this conversation would be happening inside a motel room instead of over the phone. Without thinking about what you were saying you blurted out the next thing on your mind. “Come home after this hunt, please…” You could almost hear the smile in Dean’s voice when he replied.

 _“I will, don’t worry. Don’t take off on another hunt before I get back.”_  Your heart did a little happy dance in your chest and you promised you’d be home waiting for him before ending the call and heading back into your motel room.

* * *

It was two days after you returned to the bunker with Sam when Sierra and Dean came through the door. He had called you to let you know they were only an hour out and you started dinner. Dean dropped his duffle bag at the door to the kitchen and had his arms around you immediately. You laughed as you stirred the vegetables you were cooking for Sam and Sierra. Dean’s lips found the pulse point on your neck and he was kissing you.

“I missed you.” You tilted your head exposing more of your neck. Dean didn’t respond instead he trailed his lips to your jaw line. “Babe… I’m trying to cook!” He pulled away with a small huff.

“Can’t dinner wait?” You chuckled softly and shook your head.

“No. Sam’s been bugging me for the last two hours.” The eldest Winchester sighed and pulled away. “Oh, why the hell did I find an apple, like a full freaking apple, in the oven?” Dean couldn’t hold in the burst of laughter that bubbled up.

“Your sister.” There was no further explanation needed. You shook your head and pinched the bridge of your nose.

“Damn child. I’ve told her to stay out of my freaking kitchen.” The hunter you loved cocked an eyebrow at you.

“Your kitchen?” You placed your hands on your hips after pulling the sauce pan from the stove.

“Yeah my kitchen. I cook in here more than anyone else, therefore mine.” Before Dean could quip back the oven timer went off and you pulled the lemon chicken from the heat and set it on the stove top. “SAM! SIERRA! DINNER!” You shot a pointed look at Dean and darted from the room, he was right behind you.

You passed by both of your younger siblings in the hall and they each had their own look of amused, mock-disgust plastered on their faces. It took all of a minute to be in the room you and Dean shared with the door locked and hands and mouths ravaging each other. One of Dean’s hands was planted firmly in your hair gripping it slightly while the other trailed its way up and under your shirt caressing your breast through your bra. He was making his way down your neck with his lips nipping and licking a trail. You were completely at his mercy, your hands gripping his shoulder blades and fisting in the fabric of his shirt. He groaned against your skin as you arched your body into him.

“I fucking missed you.” Your voice was breathy and there was an edge of lust to it but the words were no less true. He pulled away for a second and rested his forehead against yours.

“I missed you too. No more hunting with my brother.” Your eyelids flitted closed and a small smile spread across your lips. No reply came from your mouth, instead you slid one of your hands up to Dean’s neck and pulled him down to your lips. The kiss was slower than those shared before, there was no frantic passion and hunger. This kiss was all slow building need and unspoken desire. His hands slipped from your hair and breast to rest on the small of your back. When you finally pulled away, the need for oxygen overpowering your need for Dean’s lips, both of your cheeks were flushed and his breath was coming just as ragged as your own.

“I love you.” There was no awkwardness when the words were spoken tonight. It was a simple statement of feelings you both knew were true. The smile that graced Dean’s handsome features was almost enough to make your heart stop.

“I love you too, [Y/N].” Hearing those words from Dean’s full lips was the best aphrodisiac you could have ever imagined. The next few minutes were passed in a flurry of hands pulling at clothes and clumsy steps until you were both tangled in each other on the bed you had always shared. Dean was kissing slowly from the sensitive spot behind your ear down your jaw line and neck until he reached your collar bone. Your hands were making their way down the smooth skin hiding the muscles of his back digging your nails in slightly. When you felt his teeth press into the skin where your shoulder met your neck your hand instinctively found its way to his hair pulling slightly. Dean continued to move lower, a trail of small bites and kisses left in his wake. When he reached your breasts he slowly twirled his tongue around your right nipple as his hand moved to the left. While he teased the hardening nub with his fingers his lips closed around the other, sucking and biting lightly pulling gasps and quiet moans from your lips.

Your legs wrapped around Dean’s waist pulling his lower half closer to you as you rolled your hips pressing your soaked heat against his hardened length. A soft groan that was so low it could almost be called a growl escaped Dean’s throat. “Dean… Please…” Your voice was barely more than a breath. You bucked your hips again pressing against him. “I need you…” You didn’t care how desperate you sounded it had been weeks since you’d felt him inside you.

“I’ve got you, baby.” Dean’s hand fell between the two of you to your drenched core and he began stroking his fingers up and down, teasing your wet lips. The sound that you made could only be described as a whine as your hips involuntarily bucked against Dean’s fingers. He continued teasing your soaked pussy as he captured your lips devouring anymore noises that would escape. His other hand moved to your hip, firmly holding you in place as he dipped two fingers into your pussy. Dean moved his fingers to tease your entrance as his thumb found the bud of nerves and began swirling around it, his tongue traced your bottom lip before biting it. One of your hand was digging into his back and the other was tugging at the short hairs by the base of his head. Dean began slowly pushing his fingers in and out of you still holding you in place. Your hips fought against his hand and moans fell from your lips as Dean moved his mouth to your neck sucking and biting at your pulse point.

“Baby. Please!” You couldn’t take it anymore. “Wanna cum around your cock…” The heat was building in your stomach and you weren’t going to last much longer. You needed to feel him fill you. Dean pulled his fingers from your pussy and detached his mouth from your neck. He brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean before taking his cock in his hand pumping it twice. He ran the head along your slit and circled your clit with it teasing you again before lining up with the spot you needed him most.

“Is this what you want, sweetheart?” You dug your nails into his back in response and he slowly started to push his cock into your soaked pussy. “Fuck… So tight…” His head dropped to your shoulder as he sunk inside you fully. He stilled for a moment to allow you to adjust before pulling out almost completely and slamming back inside. You let out a moan of his name as he entered you again and he was mercilessly pumping in and out of your pussy. His name was your mantra as he continued to drive into you. Grunts and sighs were falling from Dean’s mouth in between his praises. “Perfect for me… Feel so good, baby.” He gripped your leg behind the knee and lifted it, the new angle causing him to slam into your sweet spot with each thrust. You forgot all words as you felt the head of his cock press into your sweet spot and Dean’s vocabulary was diminished to a litany of curses and your name.

The coil in your middle was wound tight and begging to burst. You could feel the heat pooling and you screamed as white began to cloud your vision. The euphoria that rolled over your body blocking out everything but the feeling of Dean burying himself deep inside you. Your muscles tensed and you gripped to his shoulders tighter as your walls started clenching around his cock. Your orgasm was more intense than any other sensation you could remember feeling as Dean rode you through it. It only took four thrusts more before you felt him painting your walls with his cum.

Dean’s breath was ragged and shallow as he pulled out of your oversensitive sex. He collapsed next to you as you attempted to regain control of your own breathing. Dean’s arms circled you and pulled you close to his chest. There was no need for words as the two of you laid together in your post coital bliss. You both knew you had each overreacted in your own way and apologies could wait until the morning. Dean was pressing soft kisses to your hair then down to your cheeks and finally landing on your lips. A peace had settled between the two of you and you could only hope it would stay this way.


End file.
